Captive
by nattie black
Summary: Caïus était craint et respecté par ses pairs. On lui obéissait et il avait tout ce qu'il voulait. Or ce qu'il veut depuis qu'il la vu c'est Isabella Swan...
1. Prologue

- Prends quelques gardes avec toi et va là bas. Laisse les Cullens s'occuper de l'armée de nouveaux nés et arrange toi pour que la voyante ne te vois pas venir. Ils ne doivent se douter de rien. Je veux qu'ils se sentent en sécurité.

- Bien maître. Et s'ils l'ont transformé ?

- Tu n'as pas l'air de comprendre Jane. Je ne saurai tolérer que tu reviennes sans elle.

- Je comprends maître, mais maître Aro leur a donné sa parole.

Une poigne de fer attrapa la blonde par le cou et la cloua au sol avec violence.

- Je me contre fiche de ce que Aro a dit. Je suis le souverain suprême. Tu me ramèneras cette humaine sinon je te promets des décennies de souffrances.

Jane se releva quand son maître le lui permit, elle montra sa soumission en regardant ses pieds. Son pouvoir la rendait supérieur à tous les autres vampires et Aro la chérissait comme sa propre fille, ainsi elle n'avait jamais eut peur des autres. Caïus était l'exception. Il était vil, cruel, calculateur et obsessionnel. Le diable en personne. Mais cela n'avait rien d'étonnant puisqu'il était le vampire originel. Personne ne connaissait vraiment la vérité mais la légende voulait qu'il était né durant la préhistoire et que le cannibalisme lui avait fait traverser les âges. Les fonctions de son corps et de son cerveau évoluant au fil de ses victimes. Stefan et Vladimir furent les premiers à survivre à son attaque. Ils s'étaient alors mis en tête de gouverner le monde. A force de sélection l'espèce des vampires avait vu le jour. Ne recherchant pas le pouvoir Caïus les avait laissé faire. Jusqu'au jour où le couple infernal, voulant prouver leur suprématie, avait tenté de faire disparaître leur créateur. Caïus se savant incapable de les battre eux et leur armées s'était mis en quête d'alliers pour faire tomber les deux souverains. C'est comme ça qu'il a rencontré Marcus et Aro. Quand ils furent à la tête du monde vampirique Caïus avait laissé Aro se présenter à tous comme le roi des rois. Mais dans le clan très fermé des Volturi tout le monde savait que cela n'était qu'une façade et que le vrai dirigeant était le blond. Ainsi ses ordres surpassaient ceux des deux autres.

Et ce que Caïus voulait en ce moment c'était une humaine. Dés le premier regard il avait su qu'il la voulait. Pensant au départ à un simple caprice il avait muselé son démon, mais les semaines étaient passées et Isabella Swan monopolisait toujours toutes ses pensées. Il la lui fallait ! Il était hors de question que ce stupide Cullen la face sienne. Elle serait à lui, elle était à lui. Rien qu'à lui.


	2. Captive

La bataille était terminée. Je n'en revenais pas. Après des semaines à avoir peur pour tout le monde, tout était fini. Les restes de Victoria brûlaient dans le feu qu'avait démarré Edward. Je lui jetais un coup d'œil et mon cœur se serra. Après notre retour d'Italie il m'avait demandé en mariage et je lui avais répondu « non » d'une manière catégorique. Même s'il ne pouvait pas lire dans mes pensées il avait compris que mon refus n'était pas dû à une quelconque peur mais bien parce que je ne voulais pas. Nous nous étions remis ensemble mais ce n'était plus pareil. Je lui avais demandé de ne plus venir me rejoindre la nuit, qu'après une longue période difficile j'avais plus ou moins trouvé mon équilibre dans la solitude. Il avait accepté, comprenant que j'avais besoin de temps. En vérité je ne voulais plus partager ces moments d'intimité avec lui, je refusais de me retrouver seule avec lui alors que j'étais dans un état de vulnérabilité total.

Au fil du temps, voyant que je ne devenais pas plus docile, Edward s'était éloigné. Et aujourd'hui je me rendais compte que cela ne me touchait pas. Je prenais conscience avec une certaine horreur que je n'aimais plus le vampire que je regardais. Seth me ramena sur terre en venant frotter sa tête contre mon bras.

**-Il te propose de descendre rejoindre les autres sur son dos. Tu es toujours malade quand je te porte et là tu ne sembles déjà pas au mieux de ta forme.**

Je clignais des yeux, un peu à côté de la plaque, avant de hocher la tête. Une fois que je fus correctement installée sur le loup au pelage sable, celui-ci poussa un joyeux jappement avant de s'élancer vers les bois. Au final tout s'était bien passé, personne de notre camp n'était mort. Seul Jacob souffrait de plusieurs fractures à causes du manque de vigilance de Leah, mais Carlisle était optimiste : en deux jours il serait sur pieds.

**-Ils arrivent !**

On se tourna vers Alice qui donnait l'impression d'avoir vu un mort.

**-Les Volturi. Jane et quelques gardes.** Expliqua Edward. **Partez tout de suite.** Indiqua-t-il aux loups.

**-Je suis étonné qu'ils ne soient pas arrivés plus tôt. Ils n'avaient pas autant traînés au temps où je me battais aux côtés de Maria.**

**-Carlisle, chéri, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?**

Sans prendre la peine de répondre à Esmé le chef de famille adressa un regard à son fils aîné. Aussitôt Edward était venu m'entourer de ses bras.

**-Bella n'est toujours pas transformée et ils risquent de ne pas aimer.**

Pendant quelques secondes on s'est tous regardé. Avant qu'on ait pu trouver quoi leur dire quatre silhouettes apparurent à l'autre bout de la clairière. Marchant à vitesse humaine les Volturi venaient à notre rencontre. Comme lorsque nous avions croisé la route de James, toute la famille se positionna autour de moi. Je pouvais à présent les identifier. Il y avait Jane, cette adolescente au don redoutable, Felix, Démétri et un autre garde que je ne connaissais pas. Ils s'arrêtèrent à quelques mètres de nous, l'adolescente regarda sans intérêt le feu d'où s'échappait une épaisse fumée violette.

**-Quel dommage que nous ayons raté la partie de plaisir. Nous serions arrivés plus tôt si Felix n'avait pas eu un petit creux en arrivant sur le sol américain.**

**-Oh vous n'avez pas raté grand-chose. La bataille n'a pas durée longtemps**. Annonça Carlisle.

**-Grâce aux compétences du dieu de la guerre je présume**. Elle avait sur le visage un air énigmatique et je me détachais légèrement d'Edward pour regarder Jasper qu'elle fixait depuis plusieurs secondes. Alice prit la main de son époux avant de cracher à la jeune blonde :

**-Vous êtes venus pour rien. Il ne vous reste plus qu'à repartir.**

Le visage de Jane se fendit d'un sourire méchant.

**-Oh mais je vois que vous avez amené cette chère Bella**. Elle s'accorda un temps pour faire mine d'écouter quelque chose. **Hum, j'aime cette douce mélodie rythmée qui émane de ton petit cœur. Je n'aurai jamais cru que ton don était de garder les caractéristiques humaines.**

Je voyais très bien où elle voulait en venir et sa manière d'agir me tapait sur le système.

**-Oui bon ca va on a compris, oui je suis toujours humaine.**

A cette remarque je sentis la poigne d'Edward se raffermir considérablement.

**-Aro a eu la clémence de vous laisser quitter notre ville toujours en vie et en réponse vous bafouez votre part du marché ?!**

**-De toute évidence nous ne sommes pas venus pour rien**. Ajouta Felix.

**-Nous attendons que Bella termine ses études. Dés qu'elle sera diplômée nous comptons nous marier et c'est…**

**-Ca ne marche pas comme ça ! Ce n'est pas à vous de dicter vos conditions**. Attaqua la jeune blonde.

**-Ce n'était pas du tout notre intention Jane, tu sais bien qu'on a toujours entretenu des bons rapports avec Aro et ses frères. Ce n'est qu'un malentendu.** Tenta de la calmer Carlisle.

**-Eh bien nous allons arranger ça, après tout je suis sûre que vous êtes de bonne foi. Bella va venir avec nous, nous procéderons nous même à sa transformation et à son éducation.**

**-Quoi ? Mais non ! Il est en hors de question **! Protesta Emmett avec force.

En réponse Felix croisa ses bras pour faire saillir ses muscles. Mes oreilles se mirent à bourdonner et ma vue se troubla. Dans quelle galère je me retrouvais encore. Je les laissais débattre entre eux pendant que je voyais ma vie défiler, j'essayais d'imaginer ce qui allait m'attendre avec les Volturi. Charlie, qu'allait-il devenir, qui allait prendre soin de lui ? Tout ça ne serait jamais arrivé si Edward avait accepté de me transformer quand je lui avais demandé. Il me semble avoir entendu vaguement quelqu'un qui grognait qu'il « ne l'aura jamais » avant qu'une douleur fulgurante, sur tout le haut de mon corps, ne me cloue au sol. J'essayais de garder ma bouche fermée pourtant des hurlements déchiraient l'air. En regardant brièvement autour de moi je vis qu'Edward et Jasper étaient eux aussi à terre et qu'ils semblaient souffrir le martyr. Le silence revint et d'un coup tout le monde était autour de moi. La douleur était si intense que j'en avais la nausée.

**-Démétri tu peux au moins me laisser l'ausculter.** La tête de Carlisle apparut dans mon champ de vision. **Bella dis-moi où tu as mal ?**

**-Partout.** Soufflais-je. **Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?**

**-Un petit accident ne t'en fait pas.**

**-Un petit accident ? Votre débile de télépathe a essayé de la tuer et vous appelez ça un petit accident !**

Mon esprit vibrait à toute vitesse tout en nageant dans de la semoule. L'information prenait du temps à être analysée et encaissée. Edward avait essayé de me tuer ? Doucement je sentais du coton m'entourer. Mes paupières devenaient de plus en plus lourdes et avant que je ne m'en rende compte j'avais perdu connaissance.

Une porte claqua et c'est ce qui me tira de mon sommeil. Je sentais la poigne de fer d'Edward, alors qu'il me portait, et son souffle qui balayait mes cheveux. Un peu groggy et par automatisme je passais mon bras autour de son cou tout en frottant ma joue contre son épaule. A peine avais-je esquissé le mouvement que je laissais tomber mon bras sous la douleur. Je me permis de protester un peu avant d'ouvrir les yeux. Ma respiration se coupa quand je vis où j'étais : sur la piste d'un aérodrome. Et je pouvais même reconnaître Jane comme étant la personne marchant devant moi. En relevant la tête je tombais dans un regard vermeil. Je baissais les yeux et me concentrais sur ma respiration pour ne pas me laisser aller à l'hystérie. Tout me revint en mémoire comme si je percutais un mur. On m'emmenait chez les Volturi pour devenir un vampire. Mais je ne voulais plus être un vampire ! Je voulais juste retrouver un semblant de vie normale avec mon père, terminer le lycée, aller à la fac, visiter Renée et Phil.

Néanmoins je ne comprenais toujours pas pourquoi j'avais si mal, enfin le plâtre que je voyais à mon bras droit me donnait une petite idée mais je n'avais aucun souvenir de comment je me l'étais cassé. Démétri me déposa soigneusement dans un fauteuil et ce n'est qu'à ce moment que je me rendis compte qu'on était monté à bord d'un jet. Le traqueur m'observa quelque temps avant de laisser sa place à Jane qui s'installa en face de moi. Elle ne m'adressa pas un regard, ni une parole, elle se contentait de fixer le hublot le temps que le pilote démarre les moteurs. Ce n'est qu'une fois que l'appareil eut quitté la piste qu'elle ouvrit la bouche.

**-Que les choses soient claires. On ne s'apprécie pas vraiment toi et moi en partie à cause du contexte dans lequel on s'est rencontrée. Mais tu es dans une merde noire et bien que j'ai une réputation à tenir j'aimerai…avoir une amie.** Termina-t-elle du bout des lèvres.

Je n'arrivais pas à en croire mes oreilles et ce pour plusieurs raisons. Dire que je n'appréciais pas Jane n'était pas le bon terme. Elle m'impressionnait tout en me donnant envie de la frapper avec la batte de baseball de Jasper. Je n'en revenais pas qu'elle me demande à demis mots de devenir son amie. Cela me laissait complètement pantoise. Par contre ce qui ne me rassurait pas du tout c'était que même elle considérait ma situation comme désespérée.

**-Je suppose qu'il est trop tard pour choisir la mort plutôt que la morsure ?** Tentais-je avec un brun d'humour que je ne me connaissais pas. Le regard de pitié que Jane me lança me retourna les tripes.

**-Je ne t'emmène pas te faire transformer Bella. Si j'ai été envoyé te chercher c'est parce que Caius te veut absolument. Tu l'obsèdes depuis que tu es entrée dans la salle des trônes. **

Ah finalement j'allais mourir vidée de mon sang par un des rois vampires. Vu la tournure qu'avait pris ma vie depuis mon arrivée à Forks cela ne m'étonnait pas tant que ça. Mais cela ne correspondait pas à l'envie de Jane de faire de moi sa nouvelle meilleure amie.

**-Qu'est-ce que tu entends par il me « veut » ?**

**-Caïus est le plus mystérieux de nos maîtres. Mais il ne s'est jamais intéressé à quelqu'un comme il l'est par toi. Alors je suppose qu'il te veut corps et âme.**

J'avais soudainement envie de vomir, pleurer, rire et sauter de cet avion, le tout en même temps. Effectivement j'étais dans une « merde noire » comme le disait si bien la blonde qui me faisait face.

**-Je ne sortirais jamais vivante de Volterra pas vrai ? **Cela était plus une constatation qu'une question.

**-Tu ne sortiras jamais tout court. Il te considère comme lui appartenant, tu es son obsession et il était prêt à tout, même à exterminer les Cullen, pour t'avoir. Il ne te laissera jamais partir. Je doute même qu'il se lasse un jour de toi.**

Après ça il me fallut presque une heure pour encaisser le choc. Jamais, dans tous les scénarios catastrophes que je m'étais imaginé depuis un an, je n'avais envisagé qu'une telle chose m'arriverait. J'étais tellement en colère.

**-Edward me paiera pour ça !**

**-Théoriquement on s'en est déjà chargé.** Répliqua Felix avec un plaisir évident.

**-Quand il a lu dans mes pensées il a décidé que la mort valait mieux pour toi. Je l'ai arrêté à temps mais comme il te tenait dans ses bras…**Dans un geste elle désigna mon plâtre.

**-Le temps que le doc s'occupe de toi je me suis chargé de punir ce qui te servait de mec.**

**-Vous l'avez tué ?** Demandais-je indignée. Certes je n'en avais plus rien à faire de lui mais ce n'était pas le cas des autres membres de la famille Cullen et sa mort les briserait tous.

**-Non, bien qu'il le méritait. Je l'ai juste démembré**. Dit-il avec un énorme sourire.

Il nous restait trois heures de vol avant d'arriver en Italie. Je les aurai volontiers passées à cogiter mais les trois gardes que je connaissais se donnèrent pour mission de faire des présentations en bonne et dû forme. Le quatrième vampire, Afton, préférait rester éloigné de moi à cause de mon odeur entêtante. C'est au Moyen-Âge qu'Aro avait transformés Jane et son frère pour les sauver du buché. Sorcellerie, voilà de quoi ils avaient été reconnu coupables. Comme moi leur don était déjà présent alors qu'ils n'étaient que des humains. Felix est né en Italie vers le milieu du XIXème siècle, il rêvait d'être peintre mais dans sa famille on était forgeron de père en fils. Tradition qui est morte avec lui puisque son fils est devenu le plus grand dictateur du pays : Benito Mussolini. Démétri était le plus vieux de la bande, il avait fêté son millénaire quelques années plus tôt et tenait son prénom de ses origines grecques.

A plusieurs reprises mes joues s'enflammèrent sous le regard plus que charmeur de ce dernier. A un moment il poussa le vice jusqu'à me proposer un agréable moment en échange d'une ou deux gorgées de mon sang. Il avait dit ça avec un sourire et de manière si détachée que je n'étais pas sûre de savoir s'il était sérieux ou pas. Felix s'esclaffa en affirmant que Démétri était le tombeur de ces dames mais que comme le disait si bien l'adage « ceux qui en parlent le plus sont ceux qui en font le moins ». Ce qui eut le mérite de réfréner l'attitude douteuse du blond.

Je ne perdais pas tout à fait l'espoir de pouvoir un jour reprendre le contrôle de ma vie, néanmoins je n'arrivais pas à garder le sourire ni à imaginer un futur proche agréable. Une fois qu'on fut dans la voiture pour aller de l'aéroport au palais de grosses larmes coulèrent sur mes joues, ce qui sembla agacer Jane.

**-Bella, je ne te cache pas que tu vas surement vivre un enfer, Caïus est… Mais si tu te débrouilles bien tu pourras avoir une vie de rêve, peut-être même revoir certaines personnes. Ne te montre pas trop effrontée. Il n'aime pas les proies soumises mais si tu t'obstines à lui dire non… C'est un calculateur, il n'hésitera à frapper là où ca fait mal et tant pis s'il doit y avoir des morts.**

En très peu de temps on était arrivé à Volterra. La voiture s'arrêta dans une rue à l'écart du centre ville et en sortant de l'habitacle je pu profiter de l'air chaud sur ma peau. C'était tellement différent de Forks. Je tombais de fatigue et pourtant ici le soleil semblait être à son zénith, quelle heure était-il à Seattle ? Afton partit le premier en direction d'une autre rue. Jane me prit par le bras et me traina, à allure humaine, à travers les rues pavées. Après dix minutes je reconnus la ruelle où avait disparu Afton et je compris que la jeune blonde venait de m'offrir mes derniers instants de liberté.

Je redécouvrais le dédale de couloirs du palais vampirique et je donnais, j'en suis sûre, l'impression de marcher comme une condamnée à la potence. Dés que la porte, qui menait à l'extérieur, s'était refermée je n'avais plus dis un mot. Jane avait repris son air de petite peste sadique, elle me collait littéralement aux basques alors que Felix et Démétri ouvraient et fermaient la marche, environ cinq mètres nous séparaient d'eux. La curiosité commençait à me dévorer les entrailles, pourtant pour rien au monde je ne demanderai à ma garde rapprochée un peu lus d'explications. A ce moment là on passa devant le bureau de la réceptionniste avec les ascenseurs qui lui faisaient face. Certes je n'avais pas le sens de l'orientation mais je me souvenais très bien que la salle d'audience se trouvait dans les environs. Ils m'emmenaient voir les rois ! Aussitôt que mon cerveau fut arrivé à cette conclusion il envoya l'ordre à mon corps de s'arrêter. C'est sûr que les voir, tous les trois, était moins effrayant que de me retrouver directement seule à seul avec Caïus, mais tout de même. J'aurai bien aimé avoir un peu de temps pour moi. J'allais être jetée dans la fausse aux lions et j'étais à peu prêt sûre de ne pas y être prête.

J'avais presque envie de faire demi tour. Jane se retourna vers moi et m'intima du regard de me remettre en marche, ce que je fis dans la seconde. Même si son don ne marchait pas sur moi, elle possédait toujours une force capable de me briser d'une pichenette. Les grandes portes étaient désormais en vue et chaque pas qui me rapprochait de cette salle résonnait avec force dans ma poitrine. Quand on fit notre entrée le silence tomba sur la pièce. Je me retenais de baisser les yeux tout en évitant de regarder les régents qui, je le sentais, eux ne se retenaient pas de me fixer.

-**Ma chère Isabella, quel plaisir de te revoir.**

En réponse mon regard resta perdu dans le vide et ma bouche résolument close. Comprenant que je ne bougerais pas Aro se leva et tout en s'approchant de moi il demanda à Jane si tout c'était bien passé.

-Edward n'a pas été des plus coopératifs mais on a su le maîtriser.

Pour compléter son récit elle lui offrit sa main. Après quelques instants le roi la relâcha et esquiva un geste pour me toucher mais un grognement l'en empêcha.

**-Qui aurait cru qu'Edward était capable d'attenter aux jours de sa précieuse **_**tua catante**_**.**

Après sa petite révélation je pouvais entendre dans ma tête une voix me hurler de _le_ regarder. Et la tentation fut plus forte que ma détermination. J'avalais ma salive et déviais mon regard vers _son_ visage. Quand mes yeux entrèrent en contact avec les siens mon souffle se coupa net. Rien n'était comparable, même Jasper ne m'avait jamais regardé comme ça. J'avais l'impression d'être dévorée sur place. Cela avait le don de me mettre en colère et de m'intimider à la fois. Pourtant je n'arrivais pas à briser le contact, j'étais comme hypnotisée. Je le sentais prêt à se lever quand je fus assailli par un bâillement qui me fit monter les larmes aux yeux.

**-Jane, amène Isabella à sa chambre.**

En un quart de seconde il était à mes côtés me caressant la joue du revers de la main. Par reflexe je m'éloignais de lui, le fusillant du regard. Je n'oubliais pas que c'était à cause de lui si je me retrouvais là, privée de ma vie. Une étincelle passa dans son regard sans que je n'en détermine la nature. Je crois qu'Aro aurait aimé ajouter quelque chose mais il se retint. Avec mon garde attitré on quitta la salle pour nous diriger vers les ascenseurs. Je n'avais pas remarqué la première fois que j'étais montée dedans mais le palais comportait bien plus d'étage que je ne le pensais. D'ailleurs Jane appuya sur le dernier bouton nous emmenant ainsi au sixième étage. Quand les portes se furent refermées je lâchais un soupir que je n'avais pas conscience d'avoir retenu.

**-Tu joues avec le feu Bella.**

**-Tu m'as dit qu'il n'aimait pas les proies soumises.**

**-Quand il est de bonne humeur, pas quand il n'attend qu'une chose depuis des semaines : t'avoir. Prépare-toi à le voir arriver dés que je t'aurai laissé seule.**

**-Tu ne restes pas pour me surveiller ?**

Les portes s'ouvrirent et j'emboitais le pas à la blonde. Je pensais qu'on allait rentrer dans l'une des pièces, à la porte fermée, mais au lieu de ça on longea le couloir jusqu'au bout où se trouvait une porte dérobée. Derrière s'élevait encore un escalier. J'en venais à me demander si elle ne m'emmenait sur le toit. Elle me répondit qu'une fois arrivée à mi ascension.

**-Oh on ne se fait pas de soucis, tu es assez intelligente pour savoir qu'il ne vaut mieux pas pour toi que tu sortes de cet endroit. Et puis au pire les ascenseurs ont une reconnaissance digitale, tu n'irais donc pas très loin.**

L'escalier menait directement dans un petit hall, prélude de tout un appartement. Jane s'effaça, me laissant libre d'explorer à ma guise. Et en effet tout l'étage ne formait qu'un immense appartement aux proportions monstrueuses. Les pièces s'enchainaient, salon, bureau, salle de musique, bibliothèque… La décoration était moderne avec ici et là des rappels des époques passées, le tout étant quelque peu tape à l'œil à mon goût.

**-Bon peut être que moi je ne peux pas sortir mais des vampires peuvent venir jusqu'à…**

Mais je ne terminais pas ma phrase trop subjuguée. J'étais arrivée dans la chambre, qui soit dit en passant était simple et chaleureuse, et devant moi s'étendait une terrasse aménagée de sorte qu'on aurait dit un petit cocon ouvert sur l'extérieur. Sans plus prêter d'attention à mon accompagnatrice j'allais ouvrir la baie vitrée qui donnait sur le dehors. Je sentais que les matins ne seraient pas synonymes de grasse matinée avec un tel ensoleillement, pourtant je m'en fichais. Comme je l'espérais la vue d'ici était magnifique. Je surplombais tous les autres bâtiments et le soleil qui commençait à décliner sur la gauche donnait une lueur orangé supplémentaire aux murs. Même si je ne l'entendais pas je savais que Jane était derrière moi.

**-C'est juste magnifique. Il veut vraiment m'impressionner.**

**-Oui et non. Il veut aussi te garder rien que pour lui.**

**-Comment ça ?**

**-C'est la raison pour laquelle aucun vampire, à part moi, ne viendra te voir ici. Ce sont les appartements personnels de maître Caïus. Personne n'est assez fou pour monter jusqu'ici.**

Je la regardais aussitôt comme un poisson sorti de l'eau. Même si dans le fond ça ne m'étonnait qu'à moitié qu'_il_ m'installe directement chez lui. Il me fallut un peu de temps pour reprendre pied et trouver quoi répondre.

**-Oh en fait moi je suis l'objet qui représente le XXIème siècle.**

La blonde était déjà partie néanmoins son petit rire me prouva qu'elle m'avait bien entendu. Mes yeux piquaient sous la fatigue et le lit m'appelait de façon séduisante mais je gardais en tête ce que Jane m'avait dit Caïus allait arriver d'une minute à l'autre. Cependant je n'avais plus la force de rester debout plus longtemps. Je jetais un dernier regard sur la vue et allait m'installer dans l'un des fauteuils en rotin présents sur la terrasse, et alors que mon dos s'enfonçait divinement dans les coussins je me fis la réflexion que j'étais fichu. Je ne me donnais pas cinq minutes avant de m'endormir que mon geôlier soit là ou non.

J'ai bataillé contre le sommeil, du moins je crois, quoiqu'il en soit cela n'a pas servit à grand-chose puisque je me réveillais dans le lit sans me souvenir d'avoir vu quelqu'un après le départ de Jane. Tout mon corps était lourd et je n'avais aucune envie de me lever. J'étais si bien que je voulais prendre mon temps, après tout je n'avais pas besoin d'aller au lycée aujourd'hui. Ni plus jamais d'ailleurs. Quand à mon désir de m'instruire j'étais sûre que j'allais trouver tout ce qu'il me fallait dans ce château. Et puis j'avais un magnifique appartement à ma disposition, certes c'était aussi celui de la personne que je voulais le moins voir au monde mais en tant que roi il devait être débordé et donc n'avoir que de très rares occasions de venir ici. En plus maintenant mon problème de relation avec Edward était réglé. Il avait essayé de me tuer, je n'en revenais toujours pas. Et pour l'heure je ne savais pas si je devais le remercier ou le maudire. Je me retournais sur le dos et contemplais le plafond. Non il n'y avait pas à dire, j'avais beau souligner tous les points positifs de ma nouvelle, et permanente, situation je n'arrivais pas à la voir comme une bonne chose. Je songeais à la possibilité de rester dans _son_ lit. CE ! Ce lit !

En parlant de _lui_, qui m'avait porté jusqu'ici ? Mon dieu ce que j'ai faim. Oui mieux valait penser à autre chose plutôt qu'à _lui_. M'étirant comme un chat je me décidais enfin à sortir de sous la couette et me dirigeais vers la salle de bain. Sans que cela ne m'étonne je trouvais tout ce dont j'avais besoin. Après le long voyage de la veille plus la chaleur italienne la douche me faisait de l'œil mais je n'étais pas vraiment à l'aise avec l'idée de me mettre nue dans _sa_ salle de bain, sachant qu'il pouvait arriver à n'importe quel moment. Je verrai avec Jane pour me doucher chez elle, en attendant je me contentais du lavabo et d'une toilette rapide. En sortant après ma minute d'humanité je me figeais sur place en voyant une tête blonde sur la terrasse. Et de toute évidence ce n'était ni Jane ni Démétri. Je savais pertinemment qu'il m'entendait néanmoins j'hésitais à fuir. Me mordant les lèvres je me décidais à le rejoindre quand je vis toute la nourriture sur la table devant les fauteuils en rotin. En passant à côté de lui je ne pus m'empêcher de remarquer qu'il avait un look totalement différent des deux fois où je l'avais vu. Ne voulant pas lui porter plus d'importance que ça je ne m'intéressais plus à lui et me concentrais sur le petit déjeuner qui me tendait les bras. Une fois ma tasse de café prête je pris deux pains au chocolat et partie m'installer contre le muret délimitant la terrasse.

Refusant de comprendre le message _il _se rapprocha de moi, d'abord je le sentis dans mon dos, bien qu'il fut discret je l'entendis me humer, avant de venir se placer à ma droite. Je pris tout mon temps pour manger, l'ignorant comme il se devait. Il m'observait et secrètement je brûlais d'en faire autant. Pourquoi prenait-il autant de précautions maintenant, il n'avait pas hésité à m'arracher à ma vie et là…

Qu'il me morde et qu'il s'en aille, mais qu'il me laisse tranquille. Il tenta une nouvelle approche mais une fois encore je ne lui adressais à peine un regard et encore moins une parole et je partie vers la bibliothèque. Il me suivit, resta un moment sur le pas de la porte avant de partir. Je ne le revis plus de la journée. Les autres repas me furent apportés par Jane qui de toute évidence avait reçu l'ordre de ne pas me parler. Elle déposait le plateau et s'en allait presque aussi vite.

Bien que cela m'agaçait doucement, les huit premiers jours je n'y prêtais pas attention. Mais arrivé au bout de deux semaines je n'en pouvais plus de ce traitement. Même si je n'en avais pas la preuve je savais que Caïus venait m'observer toutes les nuits, alors le seizième soir avant de me coucher je lui laissais un mot où je lui demandais de venir me voir le lendemain matin. J'avais longtemps hésité à laisser le mot mais ce silence forcé et prolongé n'arrangeait pas mon moral déjà en berne. Le lendemain, comme après mon arrivée, je le trouvais sur la terrasse. Sauf que cette fois c'était lui qui admirait la vue et m'ignorait. Je dus me mordre l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas lâcher tout haut ce que je pensais tout bas. Comme la première fois il m'avait apporté le petit déjeuner, un panier de viennoiseries et mon café déjà prêt. Je pris ma tasse, un croissant, et allais le rejoindre.

**-Merci pour le petit déjeuner**. Lui dis-je une fois à côté de lui.

Décidé à jouer les imbéciles il ne me répondit pas. Levant les yeux au ciel je grignotais mon croissant avec lenteur attendant que monsieur daigne me parler. Je reposais ma tasse vide sur le muret quand du coin de l'œil je le vis se tourner vers moi et lever le bras. Du bout des doigts il replaça une mèche de mes cheveux derrière mon oreille.

**-Tu as bien dormis ?**

**-Hum, pas vraiment, vous devez le savoir.**

**-Oh non, ne me vouvoies, ça me donne l'impression d'être plus vieux que je ne le suis.**

Je me tournais vers lui un sourcil haussé, venait-il vraiment de faire de l'humour sur son âge ? Il rigola franchement et je ne pu retenir un sourire. Il prit ça pour un signe et tendit la main pour me toucher la joue. Je me suis d'abord raidie avant de prendre sur moi, j'inclinais la tête pour appuyer mon visage contre sa paume. Il plissa les yeux et me caressa. Sa peau était plus douce et moins froide que ce à quoi je m'attendais. Je le laissais faire, allant même jusqu'à apprécier le touché.

**-Aurais-tu quelque chose à me demander, je te trouve bien docile.**

Je redressais la tête et me retins de le fusiller du regard.

**-Je veux sortir, changer d'air. Je n'en eux plus de rester enfermée ici. J'ai besoin de voir du monde, de parler avec Jane.**

**-Non. C'est hors de question**.

**-Mais pourquoi ? Je ne demande pas à sortir du palais ni à entrer en contact avec les Cullen. Je…** Il m'accola avec force contre le muret.

**-J'ai dit non ! Tu resteras là où je suis sûr que tu es en sécurité.**

**-Fallait peut-être y penser avant de me kidnapper pour me ramener ici. D'ailleurs c'était quoi votre but ? Parce que si tout ce qui vous intéresse c'est de m'espionner la nuit quand je dors c'était pas la peine de me faire quitter Forks !**

**-Je veux que tu sois à moi, uniquement à moi.**

**-Pour les vampires de votre espèce je ne suis qu'un repas. Pas un repas ET un objet.**

Je vis le rouge lui monter aux joues sous la colère. C'était étrange. Il m'attrapa le visage d'une seule main pour me maintenir en place, il se colla plus à moi, nos bouches étaient presque l'une contre l'autre.

**-Tu apprendras vite que je ne suis pas un vampire comme les autres.**

Ses yeux glissèrent sur mes lèvres et il m'embrassa avec force. A peine eu-je le temps de cligner des paupières qu'il avait disparu me laissant le souffle court. Ce n'est que plus tard que je réalisais que je n'avais jamais vu un vampire rougir, parce que cela était normalement impossible. Jamais quelqu'un ne m'avait autant tapé sur le système. De quel droit c'était-il permit de m'embrasser. Peut-être que pour lui je lui appartenais mais dans les faits j'étais mon propre maître. Quand le midi Jane ne m'adressa toujours pas la parole je décidais de me rebeller à ma manière et n'avala rien de ce qu'elle m'avait apporté. Action répétée avec le repas du soir. Je ne pensais pas que c'était le meilleur moyen d'obtenir ce que je voulais, j'étais même presque sûre du contraire Cela me décrédibiliserait mais je m'en fichais. Mes assiettes intouchées seraient immanquablement rapportées à Caïus et cela l'emmerderait à coup sur. Au final je regrettais de n'avoir avalé qu'un croissant au matin.

Vers 22h je quittais la salle de musique et le piano, dont j'étais tombée amoureuse. Je ne savais pas en jouer mais j'aimais le son qu'il produisait, alors je touchais les touches au hasard, grimaçant quand j'enchainais les accords dissonants. J'entrais dans la chambre en me déshabillant, je n'allumais jamais la lumière, quand le soleil se couchait la lune prenait le relais. Je sortais ma tête de mon t-shirt quand je discernais un corps dans mon lit. Je fis un bon en poussant un petit cri.

**-Bon sang ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là ! **

**-Aux dernières nouvelles ceci est ma chambre et mon lit. J'ai donc tous les droits d'être ici.**

**-Mais…mais…**

**-Mia cara, ne cherche pas à parlementer. Tu agis comme une enfant il faut te surveiller et j'ai besoin de dormir. Nous allons donc passer la nuit ensemble. Termine de te préparer et viens te coucher.**

Puis il se recoucha correctement en me tourna le dos. Je suis restée un peu bête quelques secondes avant de me résoudre. Je pris mon pyjama et allais me changer dans la salle de bain. Je devais m'installer en short dans le même lit que _lui_. D'avance je devinais que je n'allais pas dormir beaucoup. Un peu mal à l'aise je me glissais sous les draps à toute vitesse. Je restais sur le dos guettant le moindre de ses gestes. Au bout de plusieurs secondes il se tourna sur le dos en soupirant.

**-Je ne vais pas te sauter dessus, tu peux respirer.** En effet j'avais retenu mon souffle sans m'en rendre compte.

**-Vous allez vraiment passer la nuit là ? Toute la nuit ?**

**-Oui. Et les prochaines jusqu'à ce que tu te décides à devenir raisonnable.**

Que je… Non content de me pourrir la vie il allait maintenant gâcher mes nuits, mes seuls moments de plaisir total. Et ça je ne le tolérerais pas. De toute évidence il était temps que je cède du terrain pour avoir droit à un peu de liberté et de tranquillité.

**-Vous voulez quoi ? Mon sang ?**

**-Oh Bella.** Voyant que je ne rajoutais rien il continua. **Non ton sang ne m'intéresse pas. **

**-Est-ce que vous voulez mon corps ?** Demandais-je d'une toute petite voix.

**-Est-ce que je…** Il rigola doucement. **Je ne vais pas le nier, oui je te désir physiquement. Mais ce que je veux c'est que tu sois à moi, que tu te donnes à moi. Et pour ça il faut que tu acceptes d'apprendre à me connaître.**

**-Mais je ne suis pas un objet !**

Voilà. Ma décision de lui donner ce qu'il voulait était partie en fumée. Comme une furie je sortis du lit, lui envoyant toutes les couvertures au visage. Bien entendu j'étais à peine sur mes pieds qu'il se tenait face à moi.

**-Arrête de faire l'enfant et de monter sur tes grands chevaux.**

**-Je ne vous appartiendrais jamais et jamais je ne me donnerai à vous. Si vous vous entêtez à me garder prisonnière je finirai par trouver le moyen de vous tuer ou de me tuer.**

**-Mia cara, tu as trop de caractère pour te suicider. Et tu n'es certainement pas la première à vouloir me tuer, comme tu le vois je ne suis toujours pas mort. Quand à ton petit rêve de liberté, ou appelle ça comme tu le veux, tu es dans ma chambre, dans mon appartement, je te nourris, je te surveille alors désolé mais tu m'appartiens déjà.**

La gifle partie avant que je n'y pense. Une douleur cuisante se répandit dans ma mains mais je m'en fichais, c'était pour le geste. J'avais presque envie de pleurer de rage. En quelques mots il m'avait réduit à l'état d'animal de compagnie complètement soumis à son maître et je voulais lui montrer que j'avais encore de la volonté. Et je m'en voulais encore plus d'aimer ça, de l'avoir là me dominant, de me laisser craquer face à son charisme écrasant. Je le voulais laid et pourtant sa beauté m'aveuglait. Une deuxième fois ma main frappa sa joue et j'étais surprise qu'il ne m'ait toujours pas puni pour ça. Je n'avais pas d'autre choix que de céder, il venait de me le prouver, mais il n'aurait jamais mon âme. Je lui appartiendrais pour toujours mais jamais je ne me donnerai à lui.

Forte de cette conviction je me jetais sur lui pour l'embrasser comme une damnée. Je ne voulais pas réfléchir à ce que je faisais. Etait fait ce qui devait être fait. Mais il ne réagissait pas. Ce n'est que quand je fermai les yeux pour m'abandonner pleinement qu'il passa ses bras autour de mes hanches pour me rapprocher de lui. Comme rapidement je manquais d'air il délaissa ma bouche pour glisser le long de ma mâchoire et de ma gorge. J'avais une main dans ses cheveux et l'autre sur son pectoral. Mon sang pulsait si fort que je le sentais jusque dans mes mains. Je lâchais un gémissement quand il me lécha au niveau de la carotide. Il revint m'embrasser et la seule chose à laquelle je pouvais penser c'était que je le voulais. Une envie complètement déraisonnée qui me rendit comme assoiffée. Je voulais lui faire mal. Avec mes dents j'attrapais sa lèvre inférieure et je le mordis de toutes mes forces avant de passer ma langue tout de suite après. J'allais me lancer dans un nouvel échange passionné quand je réalisais que je venais de lécher du sang. Je m'écartais brusquement et le regardais surprise. Je portais mes doigts à mes lèvres mais rien. Je regardais alors les siennes et vit une nouvelle goûte perlait là où je l'avais mordu.

**-Mais que…**Du doigt je recueillis la perle écarlate. Je l'observais de prêt et la portais à ma bouche pour être sûre que c'était bien du sang. Il caressa ma joue.

**-Je te l'avais dit, je ne suis pas comme les autres vampires.** En y pensant cela fit tilt dans ma tête.

**-Tu allais vraiment dormir ?**

**-Pourquoi « allais » ? Je vais dormir. Je ne dors pas aussi souvent que les humains, juste une nuit par ci par là selon mes activités et mon alimentation.**

Il m'embrassa une dernière fois et m'intima de me recoucher. Une fois réinstallée dans le lit je me mis sur le côté pour lui faire face. Maintenant que je savais ça je voulais l'observer en détails. J'allais tendre la main pour le toucher quand il ouvrit grand la bouche pour bailler. Au moment où j'allais reposer mon bras il m'attrapa le poignet et m'attira à lui. Gros malaise le retour. Comment j'en étais arrivée là ? On ne s'est pas bien compris. En un tour de main il m'avait retourné comme une crêpe. J'étais contre son torse, son bras était passé autour de mes épaules. Je ne savais pas où regarder. Je comptais les secondes attendant avec plus ou moins de patience qu'il s'endorme. Quand enfin sa respiration fut calmée je me retirais de son étreinte et fonçais sur la terrasse. C'était vraiment trop bizarre. Je restais là un moment, posée dans mon fauteuil. Je n'arrivais pas à m'endormir, trop de chose en tête. En fait je passais toute la nuit dehors. Ce n'est que quand je vis les premières lueurs du soleil pointer que je retournais dans le lit. A peine plongée sous les draps qu'un bras m'agrippa et dans la seconde je me retrouvais avec _son_ corps collé au miens. Je faisais face à la baie vitrée et je profitais de ce moment de détente, je voyais le ciel s'éclairer progressivement dans une étreinte désespérément agréable. Une fois encore je prenais conscience que Caïus était à part, sa peau semblait se réchauffer à mon contact. La chambre fut rapidement baignée de lumière et je mourais d'envie de m'étirer et d'aller me balader dans la ville.

Je sentis une légère caresse sur ma hanche, à même ma peau. J'inspirais un grand coup pour essayer de contrôler les palpitations de mon cœur. Je ne voulais pas m'affoler, ni montrer que j'appréciais son touché. En un battement de cil je me retrouvais debout sur le muret avec _lui_ dans mon dos. Il voulait rejouer la scène du Titanic ? Etais-je sensé écarter les bras et dire que j'avais l'impression de voler ? Savait-il qu'à la fin l'un des deux mourait tragiquement avant l'autre ? A cette idée j'émis un petit rire. La hauteur ne me plaisais guerre mais je m'ennuyais tellement dans l'appartement que je voulais profiter de sa présence pour me provoquer une petite montée d'adrénaline en toute sécurité. Le muret était assez large pour que je ne risque rien. Mais vu ma maladresse je préférais tenter l'expérience seulement avec un vampire pour me rattraper au cas où. Je me détachais de _lui_ et commençais mon petit parcours le long de la terrasse. Au début j'écartais vraiment les bras pour faire balancier. Puis prenant confiance je me mis à marcher plus vite, je continuais de fixer mes pieds mais je jetais quand même quelques coups d'œil autour de moi. La rue en contre bas, les toits des autres immeubles… J'observais tout d'un regard nouveau, repérant d'éventuelles portes de sortie.

**-Je vais voir avec Aro si Jane peut avoir sa journée.** J'allais jusqu'à lui prête à argumenter pour ce que je voulais.

**-Est-ce qu'on pourra aller dans sa chambre ?**

**-Non, ses quartiers se trouvent au troisième étage, tu n'y as pas accès.**

**-Et pourquoi ?**

**-Pourquoi il faut toujours que tu poses autant de questions ? C'est non et puis c'est tout.**

**-Pourquoi ?**

**-Bon sang Isabella ! C'est là que se trouvent nos meilleurs gardes, ceux qui adorent les humains même quand ils n'ont pas soif. C'est trop dangereux.**

**-Mais tout le monde sait que je t'appartiens et il y aura Jane.**

**-Il y aura aussi Alec, qui a le dessus sur Jane et qui raffole du sang. Et Démétri.**

**-Justement, Démétri sera là en plus pour faire barrage.**

**-Non.**

**-Pourquoi ?**

**-Parce que.**

**-Pourquoi ?**

**-Parce que ce que Démétri préfère chez les humaines ce n'est pas leur sang mais leur baise.**

**-Oh.**

**-Tu es à moi, tu es mia cara et il est hors de question qu'un autre te touche ou ne fantasme sur toi. Maintenant fin de la discussion va prendre ta douche je vais faire venir le petit déjeuner.**

**-Non c'est bon je la prendrai plus tard.** Dis-je en descendant du muret.

**-Pourquoi ?**

**-Parce que j'en ai prise une hier avant que tu n'arrives.**

**-Tu mens et on le sait tous les deux. Alors pourquoi tu ne veux pas aller te doucher ?**

**-Parce que je n'en ai pas envie**. A son tour il descendit et me suivit dans la chambre.

**-En fait tu as juste peur que je te vois nue. Si tu veux je commence en premier tu seras moins gênées.**

**-Quoi ?** Mais c'était peine perdu il était déjà en train de se déshabiller. **Caïus non s'il te plait ce n'est pas la peine.**

Il était torse nu et s'attaquait à son caleçon. Qu'est-ce que j'avais fait au bon dieu pour mériter ça ?! Il était maintenant nu et je gardais les yeux dirigés vers le plafond. Ce sale con de vieux chnoc d'exhibitionniste avait jeté son sous-vêtement à mes pieds.

**-Aller Isabella ne fait pas ta prude. Ce n'est jamais qu'un corps nu. Les meurs ne sont plus ce qu'elles étaient, la sexualité s'affiche à tous les coins de rue. Mia cara, regarde-moi.**

**-Non.**

**-Plus vite tu le feras plus vite tu te sentiras à l'aise.**

**-Non ! Tu ne vas pas me forcer quand même.**

**-Si tu ne me regardes pas je te forcerai à me toucher.**

**-Alors ça c'est particulièrement dégueulasse.** Dis-je en le regardant néanmoins dans les yeux.

**-N'empêche ça gonfle mon égo de savoir que je suis le premier homme que tu vas voir.**

**-Mais pas le dernier. **Ne pus-je m'empêcher de répliquer.

Je suis sûre qu'il m'aurait sauté dessus pour me faire dieu sait quoi si dans la foulée je n'avais pas baissé le regard. S'il ne bougea pas, me laissant à ma découverte, il ne se gêna pas pour grogner de manière agressive en réponse à ma provocation. Son torse était finement musclé, moins juvénile que ce que son visage laissait présager. Quand à son… Et bien ce n'était pas si impressionnant que ce que je pensais. Je ne savais si la taille était honorable ou pas, après tout je ne m'y connaissais pas et n'avais pas de comparaison. De plus là comme ça c'était assez moche. Alors que je le regardais encore il s'avança vers moi d'un pas nonchalant.

**-Tu vois ce n'étais pas si difficile. Maintenant on va t'enlever ton pyjama, je serai le seul et unique à te voir dans le plus simple appareil. Et après on prendra une douche.** Un sentiment de panique m'écrasa et il le vit très bien. Au lieu de se moquer de moi il me rassura. **Ne t'en fais. On prendra juste une douche. Je suis bien élevé.** D'une main il me dit de pencher la tête pour m'embrasser dans le cou. **Et puis ça sera beaucoup plus excitant pour moi que tu me demandes de te toucher**. Je piquais aussitôt un fard. Pourquoi Edward n'avait pas été plus rapide dans sa tentative de meurtre.

**-Franchement non. En plus avec mon plâtre ce n'est pas raisonnable.** Il continuait d'enflammer ma peau de ses lèvres et de sa langue.

**-Oh ça ce n'est pas grave, on n'est pas obligé de le mouiller.**

Il passa ses mains sur mes hanches, sous mon t-shirt, et y dessina des cercles avec ses pouces. A croire que j'étais subitement rattrapé par toute mon adolescence tant je m'enflammais avec facilité à ces simples caresses. Ou alors n'ayant jamais été touché comme ça au paravent je n'avais aucune raison de savoir qu'il était dans ma nature d'apprécier autant ce genre de chose. Quoiqu'il en soit je n'aimais pas du tout l'image que cela donnait de moi.

Non non non et non ! Je ne savais pas si j'étais prête à me montrer nue mais il était hors de question que je lui obéisse alors que je n'avais rien en retour. L'une de ses mains remonta sur ma poitrine, englobant mon sein gauche.

**-Et je pourrais réfléchir à l'idée de te laisser visiter les jardins du château. Sous certaines conditions cela va de soi.**

Sortir d'ici, aller à l'air libre ? Son marché ressemblait un peu à de la prostitution mais l'idée de pouvoir mettre un pied dehors était plus que tentant. Et puis ce n'est pas comme si mon corps me complexait. Je devais garder à m'esprit que je lui accordais cette partie de moi mais qu'il n'aurait jamais mon âme. Comme je l'avais fait avec lui je levais les yeux au ciel ne voulant pas voir ses réactions face à ma nudité. Pourtant je ne pu faire autrement quand je l'entendis grogner. Ses yeux étaient aussi noirs que le pétrole et un air féroce déformait ses traits. J'aurai pu me méprendre sur ses intentions si une partie de son anatomie n'étais pas elle aussi déformée. Je ne m'y connaissais pas mais je n'avais nul doute qu'il avait une taille plus qu'acceptable. Sainte Marie mère de Dieu, bordel de putain de merde, cela devait vraiment rentrer en moi ?!

**-Dans la douche tout de suite** **!** M'ordonna-t-il d'une voix grave.

Sans perdre de temps je couru dans la salle de bain. Une fois dans la douche, à l'italienne bien entendu, j'allumais le jet d'au et me retournais pour le voir arriver. Il prit le temps de se calmer avant de venir me rejoindre. Son regard était toujours sombre mais je ne craignais plus qu'il me saute dessus. Au final je me lavais seule sous sa brûlante observation. Je fis au plus vite et partie me réfugier dans la bibliothèque. J'avais à peine pris le temps de m'essuyer et de m'habiller, si bien que mes cheveux détrempaient ma chemise. J'avais le nez plongé dans un livre mais je ne lisais pas, je n'arrêtais pas de voir son corps et l'appétit que je lui déclenchais.

**-La terre appelle la lune !** Je relevais brusquement la tête pour voir Jane debout devant moi, un air moqueur sur le visage. **J'étais déjà plus que curieuse quand j'ai vu le maître et qu'il m'a annoncé que je passais la journée avec toi, je voulais savoir ce que tu avais fait pour l'amadouer. Mais quand je vois que tu es presque dans le même état que lui je me demande** **plutôt ce que vous n'avez pas fait !**

Rouge de honte je me mordillais les lèvres nerveusement un instant avant de tout lui raconter. Je n'omettais rien, après tout elle avait raison, elle comme moi avions besoin d'une amie et elle connaissait les règles et les rois, elle serait donc de bons conseils. A la fin de mon récit elle était autant surprise par lui que par moi.

**-Je ne suis pas tout à fait d'accord. Mon frère n'est pas si... Bon c'est vrai qu'il ne vaut mieux pas que tu sois seule avec lui mais il sait se contrôler quand même.** Elle fit une pause pour me lancer un sourire malicieux. **Qui aurait cru que la très chère, chaste et douce amie de ce coincé d'Edward allait se révéler ainsi en un claquement de doigts. Et surtout qui aurait cru que maître Caïus, le vampire le plus flippant, allait se faire dominer par une petite créature.****  
**  
Après ça elle alla me chercher à manger et on passa l'après-midi à parler. Elle me raconta vite fait les histoires de Marcus et Aro mais passa presque une heure à me dire tout ce qu'elle savait sur le blond. La légende faisait de lui le créateur de la race, ses préférences en termes de proie, le nombre de compagne qu'elle lui connaissait. Athénadora avait été la seule qui avait eu plus ou moins de l'importance, il été resté presque trois cent ans avec elle avant de la répudier peu de temps après l'arrivée des jumeaux dans la garde. Comme elle n'avait pas vraiment appréciée d'être rejetée elle avait tenté de s'en prendre à lui. En réponse Aro l'avait décapité dans la seconde. Elle énuméra aussi les sujets qui avaient tendance à l'énerver. Ensuite elle se lança dans une série de questions plus osées les unes que les autres. Caïus arriva après mon repas du soir, il chassa la blonde et m'invita à le suivre sur la terrasse où cette fois c'est lui qui me posa tout un tas de question sur moi. Quand il enchaina sur des questions sexuelles je fis mine de bailler pour pouvoir me sauver. Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de venir avec moi dans le lit. J'étais réellement fatiguée après ma nuit blanche de la veille, ce qui expliquait le fait que je m'endormis comme une masse alors que sa présence me mettait mal à l'aise.

A mon réveil dix heures plus tard c'était une tout autre tête blonde qui se trouvait à mes côtés. Le roi allait être absent durant plusieurs jours, mes règles étaient arrivées cette nuit et de toute évidence cela lui posait un problème. Au début cela amusa Jane de passer ses journées avec moi. Elle préférait cent fois être ici que de jouer les chiens de garde durant les auditions. Après cette période je ne vis Caïus que le soir quand il me rejoignait au lit. Il était trop occupé la journée et la nuit était faire pour dormir, ce faisant je ne pouvais toujours pas sortir. Ayant déjà fait le tour de tout ce qu'on pouvait se dire Jane comprit vite à quel point mon quotidien pouvait être ennuyant. Jusqu'au jour où...

**-Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?** Lui demandais-je.

**-Je me concentre. J'essaye de t'atteindre avec mon pouvoir.**

Sûre de ne rien risquer je la laissais faire. Après plusieurs tentatives infructueuses elle se laissa tomber au sol comme une enfant capricieuse.

**-Tu pourrais y mettre du tiens et baisser ton bouclier !**

-C'est possible ?

-Qu'est-ce que j'en sais. Peut-être, oui. Après tout on arrivait bien à se servir de nos pouvoirs avec Alec.  
  
C'est ainsi qu'on occupa nos journées, en général ça finissait toujours mal parce que la blonde n'était ni patiente ni de bons conseils. Néanmoins à force je finis par sentir mon bouclier, je sentais ses parois et les attaques sournoises de Jane, ce n'était pas douloureux, juste des picotements. Cela faisait maintenant prêt de six semaines que j'étais là quand plusieurs choses se passèrent en même temps. A force de me concentrer une migraine commençait à pointer sérieusement le bout de sonnez et Jane ne voulait pas me lâcher. Perdant mon calme je quittais le salon où on se trouvait en la laissant sur place. J'étais à peine arrivée dans la chambre qu'elle m'appelait presque paniquée. A vitesse vampirique elle arriva à mes côtés.

**-Comment est-ce que tu as fait ça ?** Me demanda-t-elle angoissée.

**-De quoi ?**

-Ton odeur, ton cœur... C'est comme si tu n'étais pas là. Elle sembla se décontracter et poussa un petit soupir.

**-De quoi tu parles ?**

-Aro avait raison, tu es un véritable bijou. Quand tu as quitté la pièce je ne pouvais ni te sentir ni t'entendre. Je pouvais t'entendre marcher mais impossible de t'identifier. Elle allait rajouter quelque chose quand son attention fut attirée autre part. **Quelqu'un arrive. Maître Marcus ?** Dit-elle surprise.

Quand le roi, peu de temps après, passa la porte la blonde s'agenouilla en signe de respect.

**-Je pensais que vous apprécieriez un peu de changement. Une ballade ?  
**  
Jane et moi nous sommes regardé, était-il sérieux ?

**-Mais maître Caïus...**

-Est occupé, et le cas échéant je saurai le gérer. Contrairement à lui je pense qu'il est grand temps qu'Isabella se familiarise avec le reste du château. Si cela ne te tente pas Jane ce n'est **pas grave, j'irai seul avec notre invitée.  
**  
**-Vous n'y pensez pas. Ça signerait mon arrêt de mort. Aller sourie poche de sang tu vas enfin sortir d'ici.**

-Tu pourras peut-être prendre des couleurs Blanche Neige. Lui rétorquais-je amusée. Cela aussi faisait partie de nos occupations ; trouver des surnoms à l'autre.

Marcus nous regarda avec un air indéchiffrable. Dans l'ascenseur je pouvais sentir mon cœur pulser avec force. Le temps qu'on marchait dans les couloirs je ne perdais pas une miette du décor, essayant de mémoriser certains détails pour me repérer au cas où. Je me stoppais net quand je vis où il m'emmenait. Comme on pouvait le voir dans les couvents, j'avais en face de moi une cour ouverte, véritable jardin d'Eden.

Du regard je demandais à mon aîné si je pouvais y aller librement, ce qu'il m'autorisa d'un signe de tête. Je lui soufflais un merci et couru vers le premier par terre de rose. On resta là une bonne partie de l'après-midi. Quand j'eus fait le tour de toutes les plantations j'étais retournée auprès de Marcus. Il n'a pas cherché à faire la conversation mais son silence était agréable. Quand il fut temps de rentrer, même si Jane essaya de détourner mon attention, je vis nettement du coin de l'œil deux gardes qui transportaient deux corps inertes et nus. Bien que je trouvais ça révoltant je me forçais à regarder ailleurs. Cela n'était pas mes affaires tout comme cela devait être normal et habituel ici. Marcus nous laissa aux ascenseurs, il prit ma main, la porta à deux centimètres de sa bouche, marqua une pause et s'en alla d'un pas nonchalant.

Il fallut exactement quatre minutes et vingt et une secondes à Caïus pour débarquer dans la bibliothèque fou de rage. Il agrippa Jane par la gorge pour la jeter dans les escaliers sous mes cris. Il revint vers moi d'un pas déterminé à allure humaine. Sous la peur je reculais jusqu'à ce que je me retrouve coincée.

**-Tu m'appartiens ! Tu m'obéis ! A moi !** Me cracha-t-il au visage, m'envoyant des postillons au passage. **Il me semblait avoir été assez complaisant. Et voilà comment tu me remercies, en sortant en douce avec un autre !** J'étais complètement tétanisée par la peur, je redoutais ce qu'il allait m'infliger. **Je devrais te mordre ou te prendre sur le champ. Peut-être que tu comprendrais enfin. Mais je ne crains que tu ne sois trop idiote pour cela.****  
**  
J'avais les joues en feu et l'équivalent d'une balle de tennis dans la gorge. Les larmes menaçaient de couler et je ne savais pas quel sentiment les avait provoquées.

**-Je me demande pourquoi je me suis entiché de toi. Pauvre petite humaine.** Me susurra-t-il quand mes larmes coulèrent sur ma peau.

Il passa sa main sur sa bouche en se détournant de moi. Je me sentais minable et je le détestais de me faire me sentir comme ça alors que je n'avais rien fait de mal. Je ne sais comment, peut-être était-ce grâce à la voix de Jane me répétant qu'il n'aimait pas les personnes soumises, mais je me repris et trouvais la force de lui répondre.

**- Si c'était un gentil petit chien que**_**vous**_**vouliez vous vous êtes trompé de personne. Et je **ne vous appartiens pas. Je suis votre prisonnière, c'est différent. Maintenant que _vous_ avez compris que _vous_ avez fait une erreur il ne vous reste que deux solutions : m'éliminer ou me laisser partir.

**-Jamais !** Il revint brusquement vers moi, prenant mon visage à deux mains. **Jamais je n'accepterai que tu me quittes d'une quelconque manière. Tu es à moi Isabella.****  
**  
Au ralenti il approcha sa bouche de la mienne. Je vis ses yeux reprendre leur couleur bleu originelle. Il allait m'embrasser, je pouvais boire l'air qu'il expirait.

**-Je ne vous aimerai jamais, vous n'êtes qu'un monstre, une erreur de la nature.**

Quelque chose sembla se casser en lui. J'avais donc raison. C'est pour ça que jusqu'ici il ne m'avait pas brutalisé ni pris par la force. Il voulait plus, du vrai. Ses yeux redevinrent rouges.

**-Je vais dormir ailleurs ça vaudra mieux.**

Ses mains retombèrent le long de son corps puis il disparut en une image floue. A peine ai-je eu l'assurance d'être seule que j'allais vomir dans les toilettes. Maintenant plus qu'à un autre moment, ma vie d'avant me manquait. Je voulais partir. D'ailleurs je pouvais partir, Jane n'avait-elle pas dit que j'avais réussi à masquer ce qui me rendait repérable. J'eus un moment d'hésitation, il n'y aurait pas de deuxième chance possible. L'occasion était trop belle. Je regardais vers les escaliers. Personne ne viendrait me voir cette nuit, c'était le moment ou jamais.

Je jetais un dernier coup d'œil à la chambre que j'avais partagé avec Caïus, je repensais à ses caresses et ses baisers, autant de gestes ayant pour but de me faire accepter la séquestration qu'il m'infligeait. J'allais sur la terrasse, montait sur le muret et cherchais le toit que j'avais repéré au paravent. Il devait bien y avoir entre trois et quatre mètres. Il pensait sûrement que je ne le tenterais jamais, et à raison car même en me suspendant du bout des bras la réception allait faire très mal. Mais je n'avais plus le choix. Une fois suspendue dans le vide je n'étais plus très sûre de moi. J'avais dans l'idée de compter jusqu'à trois avant de lâcher mais mes maigres forces en décidèrent autrement et je chutais lourdement m'écrasant comme une masse. Je ne m'étais pas trompée. C'était très douloureux. La douleur dans mes tibias fut si soudaine et aigüe que j'en eu le souffle coupé et les larmes aux yeux. Il me fallut plusieurs minutes pour me reprendre et me remettre en route. Je traversais plusieurs toits avant de trouver ce qu'il me fallait ; une fenêtre ouverte donnant sur un balcon. Seul problème, cette ouverture se trouvait de l'autre côté de la rue. Après la chute de plusieurs mètres voilà le saut en longueur. J'allais mourir. Ce n'était pas la plus grande rue que j'ai vu, à vrai dire cela tenait plus à une ruelle, mais cela me paraissait infaisable. Néanmoins je pris mon élan et couru sans réfléchir, si je me ratais au moins je mourais libre. J'appuyais de toutes mes forces sur mes pieds pour m'élancer en l'air. Je n'étais qu'à l'ébauche de mon saut que je savais que c'était fichu. Je vis le bord du toit se rapprocher mais pas assez. Mes doigts frôlèrent la pierre mais je n'avais pas la possibilité de refermer mes phalanges dessus. Je me serais sûrement écrasée au sol si une poigne de fer ne m'avait pas agrippée le poignet. Je fus remontée avec une facilité déconcertante et me retrouvais face à un homme à la peau tannée par le soleil. J'aurai pu le définir comme "beau" si ses yeux rouges n'étaient pas la seule chose que je voyais. J'avais survécu à tout ça, sans oublier l'épisode de James et Victoria, pour finir dévorée par un inconnu.

**-Lâche la Peter, tu vois bien que tu lui fais peur.******

**-Ce n'est pas vrai.** Dis-je pour garder bonne figure, même si nous savions tous les trois que c'était faux.

-**Je m'appelle Charlotte et lui c'est Peter. C'est Jasper et Alice qui nous envoient.** Devant mon air déconfit elle s'expliqua. **Elle a vu ta petite escapade et ton loupé. Elle serait bien venue en personne mais les Volturi surveillent leurs moindres faits et gestes.**

**-Du coup Jazz nous a demandé si un petit voyage en Italie nous intéressait. C'est dommage tu y étais presque. La prochaine fois ne prend pas tant d'élan tu t'essouffles pour rien et tu n'as plus assez d'énergie pour décoller avec le plus de force.**

Je le regardais sans trop savoir que faire. Je me tournais alors vers Charlotte.

**-Est-ce qu'il serait possible de...**

Elle ne me laissa pas finir ma phrase et me tendit son téléphone qui appelait déjà Jasper. C'est Alice qui décrocha en prononçant mon prénom. Rien que d'entendre sa voix me donnait envie de pleurer.

**-Je sais Bella je sais. Ca va aller ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est qu'une mauvaise passe.******

**-Je veux rentrer à la maison.******

**-Ce n'est pas possible et tu le sais.******

**-Oui c'est là qu'ils viendraient me chercher tout de suite. Je suis bonne pour vivre en fugitive. Comment va Charlie ?**

Je passais plusieurs minutes au téléphone avec elle avant de devoir raccrocher pour pouvoir partir. Mais ça ne se passa pas comme je le pensais, on ne quitta même pas la ville. Peter et Charlotte avaient pris une chambre dans un hôtel. N'y comprenant rien et les deux autres ne voulant rien me dire je rappelais Alice.

**-C'est quoi ton plan exactement ? Parce que là d'ici demain Caïus fera fouiller chaque recoin de Volterra.******

**-Bella, tu ne peux pas partir.******

**-Je...non. Pourquoi ? Si je ne reviens pas à Forks et qu'il n'y a aucune preuve qu'on est en contact il ne vous fera rien.******

**-Bella ça ne changerait rien. Tu ne veux pas vraiment le quitter. Alors profite de ton jour de liberté. Ca le fera réfléchir ne t'inquiète pas. On se reparle dans une semaine.**

Plus rien. Elle avait raccroché. Elle venait de lâcher la plus grosse bombe de ce début de 21éme siècle et elle raccrochait. Et c'était quoi cette histoire de je "ne voulais pas quitter Caïus". Pourquoi je serai là sinon ? Pourquoi j'aurai risqué ma vie pour fuir ? Cette nuit là je dormis mal, je fis un cauchemar où Caïus chercher après moi et finissais par me retrouver. Au moment où il s'approchait de moi en s'excusant Peter et Jasper se jetaient sur lui. Après un bref combat le roi se faisait démembrer et mettre au feu. Je m'étais réveillée en sueur, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Dehors il faisait un soleil éclatant, ce qui fut un argument pour faire comprendre à Peter que je voulais sortir. En ce qui est de le convaincre c'est Charlotte qui s'en chargea. S'il acceptait que je sorte il refusait de me laisser seule. Ce qui selon moi ne servait à rien vu que je n'avais qu'un jour de liberté, dés le soir je retournerais au palais, alors si je me faisais attraper par les gardes je ne perdrais pas grand chose.

Peter et Charlotte gardaient un œil sur moi mais à distance. Je ne les voyais pas mais je les sentais m'observer et c'était pire. La rumeur voulait que Paris était la ville des amoureux, je n'y étais jamais allée mais je pensais sérieusement que Volterra pouvais tenir la concurrence. J'arrivais à la fontaine sur la place centrale et là je vis une cape noire sous le clocher. Me retournant je distinguais le couple qui m'accompagnais. S'ils tentaient quoique ce soit pour me protéger ils seraient blessés, tout guerriers qu'ils étaient ils ne feraient pas le poids face aux gardes. Je me concentrais quelques secondes pour retrouver mon bouclier, je ne savais pas comment ça marchait mais je fis ce que je pensais nécessaire pour masquer ce qu'il y avait à masquer. De toute évidence cela avait marché puisque j'avais réussi à me faufiler en douce. Enfin libre ! Un fort sentiment d'euphorie m'envahissait et je me sentais pousser des ailes. J'en profitais pendant une heure. C'était si agréable, jusqu'à ce que je réalise que bien que libre je me sentais aussi seule. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'Alice ait raison. Il ne me restait plus qu'à trouver le moyen de remonter sur la terrasse, parce qu'il était hors de question que je me laisse attraper par un garde et raccompagner comme une enfant. Et là encore mon amie trouva la solution, Peter apparu au bout de la rue, les mains dans les poches.

-**Alice t'a prévenu ?******

**-Alice nous avait prévenus oui. Bon, prête pour un deuxième essai du saut en longueur ?******

**-Tu n'es qu'un enfant. **Lui répliqua Charlotte en rigolant.

Elle me désigna un sac de sport noir. Cadeaux des Cullen. Au final j'avais préféré ne pas retenter l'expérience et c'est sur le dos de Charlotte que je survolais la rue. Arrivés au pied de la terrasse Peter me fit la courte échelle et me donna une petite impulsion. Mais même en modérant sa force je fis un bon démesuré par dessus le muret. Une fois sur mes pieds je passais la tête dans le vide pour leur dire au revoir, dés qu'il m'avait vu Peter m'avait envoyé le sac en pleine face.

**-Miss.** Me fit-il en faisant mine de baisser un chapeau de cowboy.

**-A plus Bella !**

J'adressais un signe de la main au couple avant de me tourner vers la baie vitrée. Je n'étais pas croyante pourtant là tout de suite j'aurai bien prié n'importe quelle divinité pour qu'elle me sauve de ce qui allait me tomber dessus. J'entrais à pas de loup et cachais le sac sous le lit. Il n'y avait personne dans l'appartement ce qui me laissait un peu de temps pour me préparer et me mettre en situation. Tout en me déshabillant je couru dans la salle de bain, il fallait que je fasse disparaitre l'odeur de Peter et de Charlotte sinon les Volturi les traqueraient. Je mis tous mes vêtements dans le lavabo et versait la moitié de mon gel douche, je fis couler l'eau et malaxais le tout. Je n'avais plus qu'à laisser tremper le temps de prendre ma douche.

Je restais bien une bonne demie heure sous le jet d'eau, je prenais tout mon temps, mais je dus me rendre à l'évidence, Caïus n'arrivait pas. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce château où on pouvait entrer et sortir sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive ? Et si j'étais un ennemi venu avec l'intention de tout faire brûler ? J'enfilais des sous-vêtements propres, me demandant si je devais aussi mettre un pantalon et un haut. Après tout n'avais-je pas plus de chance de survivre si je m'exhibais à moitié nue devant lui ? Haussant les épaules je pris l'une des ses vestes et allais dans la salle de musique, peut-être qu'ils finiraient par entendre le son du piano et que quelqu'un aurait l'intelligence de monter voir. Si ce quelqu'un pouvait venir avec de quoi manger ça serait génial ! Je commençais sérieusement à avoir faim, et à être fatiguée, j'avais passé la journée dehors sans rien avaler.

Installée sur la banquette je pianotais au hasard comme à mon habitude, je le faisais machinalement, mon esprit trop occupé à penser à un certain blond. Je n'en pouvais plus de cette situation mais ça ne pardonnait pas mon comportement de la veille. Même si Caïus m'avait agressé le premier ma mère et Charlie ne m'avaient pas éduqué ainsi. Lui dire tout ça m'avait fait du bien mais j'étais allée trop loin, j'avais voulu lui faire mal et j'avais su trouver les mots pour cela, peu importait que je le pense ou non tant que ça appuyait là où ca faisait mal. Et je ne pouvais pas m'en prendre qu'à lui pour ce que j'étais devenue, j'étais moi aussi fautive. J'avais voulu jouer un rôle, être quelqu'un de fort, d'arrogant, capable de tout, quelqu'un que je n'étais pas.

D'autres doigts que les miens vinrent toucher les touches blanches et une mélodie plus élaborée, plus douche et tellement plus vivante monta dans la pièce. J'aurai pu faire la comparaison avec Edward mais elle n'avait pas lieu d'être et sur le moment je ne pensais nullement à mon ex petit ami. Quand la dernière note s'éteignit il prit la parole.

**-Tu es revenue.** C'était juste une constatation.

En un regard vers lui je compris qu'il n'y aurait aucune excuses, ni de sa part, ni de la mienne.

**-Ne refais plus jamais ça.** Me dit-il, plus comme une demande que comme un ordre.

**-Tant que tu seras injuste je le ferais. Et si tu postes des gardes je trouverai une autre façon. Je ne suis pas un animal, tu ne peux pas me traiter ainsi.**

Je vis sa mâchoire se contracter durement, il se retenait de riposter je le savais et il le faisait pour moi. En fait il avait fait beaucoup pour moi jusque là. Alors je pouvais bien faire un effort. Je pris sa main pour attirer son attention, je baissais les yeux et soufflais ma rédhibition.

**-Et je t'appartiendrais pour toujours.** Il releva mon visage d'une main sous mon menton.

**-Pour que cela me satisfasse il faut que tu le veuille. Si tu dis ça juste pour avoir ce que tu veux en retour ce n'est pas la peine, j'attendrai, je ne suis plus à ca prêt avec toi.** J'esquissais un sourire et me glissais jusqu'à lui, je passais mes bras autour de son cou, ne laissant qu'un fin espace entre nos lèvres.

**-Tu avais raison, je suis déjà à toi.******

**-Autant que je t'appartiens mia cara.** Murmura-t-il avant de m'embrasser.

Je l'appréciais mais je ne l'aimais pas. Pas encore. Ce qui ne m'empêcha pas de m'offrir à lui et d'adorer chaque volupté qu'il me faisait découvrir. J'étais particulièrement friande de la manière dont il me réveillait, parfois je sortais du sommeil assez rapidement pour sentir sa langue froide me lécher avec délectation, mais la plus part du temps je le vivais comme un rêve et ce n'est qu'au moment de l'orgasme que j'ouvrais les yeux.

Dans le sac que Charlotte m'avait donné il y avait un téléphone avec pleins de numéros pré-enregistré. Je passais mes coups de fil en douce ou quand Jane acceptait de me couvrir. Pouvoir parler avec les Cullen me fit le plus grand bien. Mais ce qui devait arriver arriva, Caïus découvrit le téléphone et le broya immédiatement, je comprenais mieux pourquoi Alice voulait que je mémorise les numéros de chacun. Un jour je le rejoignis sous la douche, mordant son épaule pour exprimer mon envie. Il eut un sursaut et soupira.

**-Je déteste quand tu fais ça, m'avoir par surprise.** Je rigolais en embrassant son omoplate. **Jane n'aurait jamais dut t'apprendre à le maîtriser.**

**-Arrête un peu de te plaindre, moi j'y ai le droit tout le temps.**

J'avais à peine terminé ma phrase que je me retrouvais dos au mur, ses mains sous mes fesses et lui en moi.

**-Je crois que tu avais une certaine idée en tête non ?**

Et c'était reparti pour un tour, lui comme moi ne pouvions nous rassasier l'un de l'autre, on ne s'arrêtait que quand il avait des obligations et quand mon faible corps humain déclarait forfait. Et ce jour là ne dérogea pas à la règle. On avait atterrit dans le lit et à bout de souffle, le cœur au bord de l'explosion je tombais sur lui. Avec ses doigts il me dessinait des arabesques sur mon dos et ma nuque. Son torse montait et descendait au rythme de sa respiration et son cœur faisait vibrer sa cage thoracique. J'écoutais ce bruit de marteau piqueur fou avant de me relever brusquement choquée. _Lui_ me regardait attendri et heureux.

**-Ton cœur...ce n'est pas possible.******

**-Tu me rends plus humain et vivant que je ne l'ai été depuis bien longtemps.**

Ses yeux étaient bleus et sa peau rose, ses cheveux plus blonds que blancs et son corps était chaud et transpirant. Il était...

**-Je t'aime.** Lui dis-je sans réfléchir, avec toute la sincérité qui me caractérisait. Je me recouchais contre lui, tout simplement heureuse.

**-Je m'occuperai d'Aro, je suis sûr d'avoir le soutient de Marcus. Jane aura du mal à l'accepter, elle voudra surement rester en contact avec toi. Mais le plus difficile sera de trouver une histoire à raconter à ton père pour lui expliquer ton retour un an plus tard, avec moi.******

**-Attends tu veux dire que...******

**-Que vu les circonstances actuelles tu auras droit à une vie normale.**


End file.
